


Roses, strawberries, cherries, hearts, and less comfortable things

by KingFranPetty



Series: My Melodic Lullaby [8]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Attempted Murder, Character Undeath, Cliche, Conflict Resolution, Daddy Issues, Damsels in Distress, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Thoughts, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/F, Forbidden Love, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Incest, Internal Monologue, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Major Character Undeath, Mommy Issues, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Oedipal Issues, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pining, Possession, Pseudo-Incest, Rejection, Relationship Issues, Resolution, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Self-cest, Stalking, Suicidal Thoughts, Undead, Undeath, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Hate, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Violent Thoughts, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Maud Melody Moo loves me, Maud Melody Moo loves me not. Here's an end to My Melodic Lullaby, for now.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: My Melodic Lullaby [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642867
Comments: 2





	Roses, strawberries, cherries, hearts, and less comfortable things

I like to think I'm not evil. I like to think I hate very few things. I like to think that I'm a good and loveable person. However, I am beginning to doubt it.

There's quite a few reasons behind this. The fact that I'm stalking my imaginary mother figure. The fact that a literal reflection of my darkness has been trying to boost my ego and get in my pants. Then there's Gyro Gearloose. Unlike Scrooge McDuck, I can't explain away my dislike with half baked ideas of him trying to get in Maud Melody Moo's skirt. To be Frank, because that's my name, I only really hate Gyro for two reasons. He reminds me of my dad and he reminds me of myself. This truly boils my blood on some deep dark level that I can keep ignoring or look into the black mirror.

Today, I've decided to face and resolve my problems.

"You done monologing to yourself in the hopes having a tragic story to tell your Pretty little Reader so that they might date you?" KW darkly and flirty teased. I glared at the reflection. Like I needed more things to remind me of everything I hate about me now? I was about to boil frustration at her but I just breathed, "Not exactly being all that helpful on that ego boost." The goose smiled to the loon, sharp teeth all too in view. "OooOH snarky, just like your Father. My Petty Little Writer~♥" The living dead double noted. It was getting harder to keep calm. I huffed softly, "A little confidence needed here."

The undead copy preformed a thoughtful pose for a moment, she finally propped up herself out of the mirror to my face and proudly boosted, "You succeeded where he failed and all those dumb Dad "doesn't remember" saying that have haunted your mind are bs." I felt strong enough to do what I needed to. A lungful of air puffed up my chest. I smiled and flexed to myself. The doppelganger gave a short but hearty laugh with a shoulder pat, "That's what I like to see. Don't noose yourself or pull a Jim Starling. Seriously, I only want to be inside you in one way." I rolled my eyes and elbowed her back into the mirror before walking off.

I can do this, I can acknowledge my faults without destroying myself. All I have to do is talk that chicken shi... Scrooge McDuck is talking to Maud Melody Moo. My walk is paused and my eyes once as brown as my hair are surely turning green. The black hair and green eyed echo of myself pulls herself out of the reflection. I go to deal with that money grubbing homewrecker myself. Yet I'm being held back. "You can deal with Mommy issues after your daddy issues, you oedopus rex." KW growls lowly. I see red, I growl back, "I'll kill him, I'll kill him to death." I'm being dragged away. The living dead girl sighs, "Whatever Superboy, we have chicken to fry first."

The goose continues to drag the loon on, searching for the chicken. The star breathed out rage to the heart, "Let me go." KW blinked nimbly, looking at King Francis Petty with disregard for her mild somewhat threat. The undead nightmare spat at those words, "I've already died with every single time you've thought you shouldn't be alive. I have crawled my way of my own grave to find it forgotten. There's nothing you can do to me that will scare me anymore." I narrow my eyes to sharp blades. The words were both venom and acidic, "I Hate you." The look in those heart shaped pupils made me think I could hear her heart stop.

The horror smiled in false hopes, chuckling nervously, "Come on, Franny Fran. You don't really mean that. You... You NEED me!" I stand up. I hiss, "If I could get the guts to, I'd destroy myself to end you." The undead frowns, She disagrees, "You are angry, You don't mean it. We've been pass this." Oh I know well just how right she is but I am just so rageful. I want to fight her, I want to tear her apart. King Petty gruffed, "I will NEVER love you. I HATE you!" The clone backs away only for my hands to wrap around her collar. That stupid heart themed collar she keeps wears to symbolically bound herself to me. It reminds me of the crown on my head, I hate it.

I pull her in close. The heart on her hoodie chest is touching my star in alike place. Fear turns to sadistic delight. "You gonna get this hot and heavy with the other reflection you don't want to see?" The rotting body jokes, "Or you just getting excited to see Melody and need somewhere to put it?" I let go of her, backing away, only for her to grab my crown. I grab it back, trying to put it away from her crib. The rotting corpus that looks too much like me nearly sings, "You think you should wear the crown of thorns, You think you should have died when you were born, You think you should have been a son~♪" I don't want to hear this, I don't want to think about how right any part is.

"♪~You are Wrong, You are great as yourself~♪" KW sings. Somehow I don't want to hear that either. The gold slips from her clawed digits, I stumble back. The bootleg copy grins and mocks, "Oops, I'm sorry." That literal attempted mother fu!... I am suddenly and painfully reminded of what I was starting this whole thing for. A very different reflection of my self hate, notably one male. My projection nearly makes me see square glasses as circles. Which is to say I almost choked a chicken, thinking it was myself before I realized who it was. "Oh... It's just you. Great." I mumble mainly to myself. The totally professional scientist yelled, "Watch where you are going, idiot! I could have DIED!!" Great. Now I have to acknowledge how much of myself is a jack weed. I blame KW for this. Okay, time to not murder someone who represents both my father and myself in my mind... I swear this alone will give me a stress tumor. I joke, "Died? How's that, Gearloose? You aren't even holding anything." I am looking at his hat and trying make this conversation pass faster. He is silently adjusting his glasses. Doctor Gearloose blows off with something he thinks I'm stupid enough to fall for, "I could have broken my glasses and they could have went through my eyes into my glorious, genius, brain." There's a dozen or so memories of times my glasses broke as a kid. Ignore those. Just have to grit my teeth. I note, "Shouldn't you be meeting with McDuck?" Gyro dashes off with a few final words, "Why am I talking to you!?" Success, I made it through a chat without killing the thin bird. Not my best but I didn't verbally rip him to pieces. I walk away and feel a cold boil that my loon form isn't taller than him. I should be taller than him. 

There's a voice. "Not great but I am proud of you. Aim to actually face the issue instead ducking out of the conversation as quickly as possible." I turn, KW is walking closer and talking on, "That really went nowhere but it wasn't the main thing." I seethe as I walk to her, "I'm not going to put up with his or your fun house mirrors, intentional or otherwise. I'm not a brink wall for you to hit hammers against and call character progress." The mirrored verison stands on her tip toes. I stand back. The echo tugs at her collar, giving a flirting but depraved smirk. I immediately frown and try to hide, is this a guilt trip? Is she guilt tripping me? Am I stuck again? Did it ever really end? Is there anyway I can hide? The claws are on my shoulders, shaking. I blink a few times. "You sure you can do this? You didn't even make it halfway through the last thing." The mushroom asks. I don't need to listen to this rotten corpus. Especially now that I can see what she's really doing. I shove her away, and snarl, "I'm fine. Get away from me." 

The crown walks off, ignoring herself completely. The Self Insert blocked off everything but the goal and thoughts of self destruction. Black blood of rot grew so cold that the heart froze. As always, The goose felt everything first. The loon was red with rosey and dark in thought. In that, The double knew what was coming and frozen in fear. Yet it was temporary. The green eyed bird scrambled for the brown eyed bird. The black hoodie panicked, "Francis! Listen, it's not worth it. Nothing is worth it!" There was no reply. "You can't! I know she's everything to you but you just can't!" Still silence. The orange hoodie kept walking. The repeat got in front of the original. They two stood there for a moment. "I'm not going to do that." Fran scoffed light heartedly. KW breathed a huge sigh of relief. Frank moved around her and continued, "I'm going to tell Maud how I feel." The sharp toothed goose went wide eyed. She baffled, "Is that what the main thing!?!"

Francis nodded. KW fell over and grabbed her webbed feet. The living dead pleaded, "No no no! That will literal kill you!!" Petty kicked her feet away. She laughed, "I guess I'll just die then!" The nightmare went grab again but the loon was walking to fast. The horror got up to her hands to sitting position and hissed, "I'm not a monster. I'm trying to survive." With more skip, KFPW pointed out, "Why should I listen to anything you say? You are evil and clearly trying to control me. Heck, I am fairly sure you can't even love." The doppelganger just sat there, in silent and pondering over the events of recent. What happened? What made her think that? What if I can't love? Fran Petty opened the door and gave a final words to herself, "Don't think I don't know what kind of toxic mind game you are playing with me." Francis Petty closed the door, going to Maud Melody Moo. The Self crowned King proclaimed, "Maud Melody Moo, I am in love with you!" The pink lady turned around. To Francis, an angel stood before her. No, the whole, wide, world. No, something beyond all that. 

The lady to whom five universe died in nuclear fire, The person to who Oak Tree would do anything for. Godhood through Authorhood was barely a needle in the hay. Nothing could knock over the levels that Frank placed her on. "I love you too, my Dearest Daughter." Maud chippered. Petty felt her heart fall and crack, nervously continued, "No, I love you like a lover." The Starred knew everything that was going to happen but kept going through the play that had acted out in her mind so many times. Melody laughed worriedly, "Francis, please don't joke about such things. I'm your mother." Frank Beans stared at her imaginary mother figure, this was the moment she'd waited for her life. Always praying it would be different than what she imagined. That something would change. The answer on Moo's part could be something else. Yet it never could be. This was well known by King Petty because she couldn't love Melody Moo unless she was this impossible motherly, lady like, girly, feminine, woman that a child imagined so long ago. But Fran keep going, "I'm not kidding. I have always loved you, Melody." Despite not being able to see pink hearted eyes behind the bonnet, King Fran Petty could see the horrid mix of confused and conflicted pain and fear. It was what truly broke her heart. 

Without thought, as if playing out in a cut scene beyond her control. Francis Petty fell to her knees and grabbed the puffy dress that she spent so much time hiding from the world in. It's patterns stitched. Swirling and twirling vines of roses and strawberries and cherries with hearts. The same on Maud's apron. Tears flowed. "No, don't leave. I can't lose you again!" The dress began slip away. "Please, I _need_ you!! Reveal a darkness, tell me to die, order me! I'll **DO ANYTHING** for you!!" No order came, no secret unvaled. Because the only thing that Maud Melody Moo would have asked of Fran is that she live and do her best. The lace at the edge of her dress was the last thing. "Please, please please please. Don't leave. I have too much blood on my hands. I've done too much to lose you again!" The young adult sobbed out her beg but the lace slipped away too. The rejection silent as the grave. Just the older adult backing away, trying not to sob loud as she choked on tears. The door opened and closed. 

The End.


End file.
